


Wishing on Stars

by TheKingisaGirl



Series: GlassRebel One-shots [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, GlassRebel, Platonic RegalRebel, Roni's Bar, Sabine needs some help, Smut, Strap-Ons, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: Sabine gets a little help. Not that she needs it. She doing fine. Really. Fine. Just peachy. Did she mention shes fine?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, HBCUs are Historically Black Colleges and Universities
> 
> Also fair warning, this is where canon dies. I'm not watching S7 but it is in my peripheral view. No promises.

Sabine was tired. It was her day off and she was more tired than during her work day. Jacinda had asked her to bring Lucy to school from the Belfreys, which was fine, she loved spending time with the kid, but she didn’t quite see the point in picking her up. Lucy was so independent, bringing her anywhere was just a exercise in futility. 

 

If  the mood struck her she’d just run off anyway. She was a free spirit. And with little to no adult supervision what was to stop her? Today she had allowed Sabine to take her. Allowed. They had walked together and she had talked a mile a minute about how things were changing and she could feel the course was about to be broken.

 

Sabine listened and responded were appropriate. It broke her heart a little when Lucy spoke about the family she wanted so bad instead of the one she had. She knew living with the Belfreys couldn’t be a picnic. That house was so cold and grey. 

 

After dropping Lucy off, Sabine had run errands and cleaned the house. If she needed any proof this place was cursed, the post office was the place to get it.

 

Now she sat at Roni’s. Sipping her sparkling water. Sometimes she would talk to Roni about business loans and management. Roni would indulge her and answer her questions. Today they talked about the new boy. Henry. Lucy thought he was her father and Roni’s kid. And Jacinda’s husband. Sabine thought she’d rather not think about that.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you turned out to be a drunk.” Came a loud, clear voice from the door that Sabine recognized instantly.

 

“Aunt Evangeline!” She almost didn’t recognise her without the typical sheen of sweat on her dark, almost golden glowing skin. She was wearing a wig Sabine hadn’t seen yet.

 

They embraced and Auntie E sat down next to Sabine. She was wearing heels as she usually did. She was always opposed to the idea that tall women didn’t have that privilege. She looked so graceful.

 

“What can I get ya?” Roni asked without her usual smile.

 

“House red, please. I didn’t mean to offend.” She took Sabine’s hand into her own. Sabine could smell the special mix of cocoa butter and pink lotion, that was her childhood. No matter how much her Aunt moved up in the world, Sabine never felt disconnected from her.

 

“None taken. Although most people don’t walk into my bar calling my customers drunks.” Roni said with her back to the two women, choosing a bottle.

 

“Oh I’d never! I just like to wind my favorite niece up. Evangeline Lafayette.” Aunt E hit Roni with one of those smiled made of honey and sunshine. Sabine could see she was taken aback.

 

“Roni.” Her own smile was back. Maybe a little less sure of herself then Sabine knew from her, but it was there. Aunt E grinned, tilting her head in recognition, and turned to Sabine.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sabine asked. Normally her family called before they visited. And they didn’t often come for visits. She couldn’t remember the last time actually...

 

“I know you like to come here with your little friends. And I was in town for some business. I thought I’d stop by.” She said receiving the glass from Roni.

 

“I’m happy to see you. But you know we don’t hang out here because of the booze right?”

 

“Sabine, you know why I never worried about you or what you did growing up?”

 

Sabine shook her head. 

 

“No Ma’am.”

 

Her Aunt had practically been her second parent after her father died.

 

“Because I know your Mother.” Evangeline laughed. She couldn’t really argue with the logic. While her childhood had been loving, her mother had always made sure to set clear rules. Roni went back to wiping down the bar.

 

“How are the kids?” Sabine asked. She called them that, but most of them were old enough to drive now.

 

“Well Ray Jr. decided he wants to go to Yale instead of Howard.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“And disgrace the family name?!” Sabine said in mock shock grasping her chest. Education had always been extremely important in Aunt E’s household. She herself had gone back to school after her brother's death. She had started with night classes at the local classes. When it the time had come to pick a 4 year university, she had chosen a HBCU. And she was proud of it.

 

“Yes. And I must say, I’m coping very well. And Louis has gotten it in his head that the trumpet is all he needs. He doesn't want to go to college at all. Miss Roni do you have children?”

 

“Nope.” She didn’t look up from the rag in her hand.

 

“Well, be glad. They are nothing but trouble.”

 

“Sure. That’s why you had 4 of your own and adopted 5 more. Nothing but trouble.” Sabine chuckled. As a child she had loved going over to the house. There was always something happening and someone to play with. Always someone to taste test her food.

 

“Oh, I see you think now that you got your little apartment and a Goddaughter of your own, you can talk about grown folk things?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Aunt E, I was just joking.” Sabine held up her hands in surrender. 

 

“I know child. But that does remind me. I got something for you!” She reached into her huge pocketbook and pulled out a white box, unmarked. She slides it across the bar towards Sabine.

 

“It’s a strap on.”

 

“Auntie!” Sabine squeals looking around panicked. Thank God the bar was empty this early. Roni could only snicker.

 

“Oh I’m sure Miss Roni doesn’t mind! Seeing as Your mother tells me she's been facilitating your little romance...” 

 

She laughs so hard the little lines around her eyes her eyes appear. She had always been happy but when she laughed, Sabine felt like transported back home for a moment. True joy, despite all the trouble they had been through. 

 

It almost distracts her from how incredible weird this is.

 

“Miss Roni... Is there a last name to that?” Aunt Evangeline asked, while Sabine stuffed the box into her backpack.

 

“Not in here there isn't.” She’s leaning on the bar.

 

“My, my a woman of mystery!”

 

“It’s not a romance...” Sabine mumbled.

 

“What?” Both Evangeline and Roni looked at her as if she were interrupting something important.

 

“I said  _ it’s not a romance _ !”

 

“Keep tellin’ yourself that, sweetheart. Now, like I said, I have some business to attend to and Saturday I’d like to have dinner with you and your girlfriend.”

 

Sabine didn’t even have a chance to open her mouth.

 

“No. I know. Work responsibilities, not a  _ girlfriend _ , all of this. You used to say the same thing about the little LaBouf girl. That’s all fine. Be at this address at 4. I’ve already spoken to your shift manager. Ya’ll should really have a talk about privacy at work.” She slid over a business card with an address scribbled on the back.

 

“You’ve always been a dreamer when it came to everything but love.” She said into before giving her forehead a kiss.

 

“I hope to see you again soon, Miss Roni.” Roni just gave her a nod and a smile.

 

“She’s quite the character.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And right, you know. About Jacinda…”

 

“Yeah. I know.”

 

 

 

[Inspired by this image]

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have it why not put it to good use?

She hid it in the closet. In the back. She could have just thrown it out but that would have been rude. Even though she felt very strange about having it in her house. The next day she had the lunch shift in the truck while J had the late with Louie. There was usually a bit of overlap there. They had a few hours at home or J could go visit Lucy on days where she didn’t have practice.

 

She had just washed off all the grease smell and picked something comfortable, out of her closet to watch some stupid movie with Jacinda.

 

That’s when she saw it again. The box. It was open on the kitchen table. And empty.

 

“Jesus! J?!” Jacinda emerged from the bathroom with a dildo in her hand.

 

“What are you doing with that!?” 

 

“That's a funny question…” Sabine's eyes went wide. “I washed it.” She said and came into the kitchen. Still holding it. Casually.

“Oh, good.” Sabine exhaled in relief.

 

“So that we can use it. You're supposed to do that the note in the box said.” She just layed it on their table.

 

“What? No! J, noo!” Sabine said eyeing the thing as if it had done her a personal evil.

 

“Why not? Sanitary-” Jacinda said with a face pout.

 

“Because it’s weird! My aunt gave it to me.”

 

“Actually she gave it to  _ us _ . She called while you were out to remind us to use lube. So... I went out and bought some.” She pulled a little red plastic bottle from her pocket.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe you’re considering this!”

 

“I’ve been considering it for a while actually… If it's really not your thing-” Jacinda was now fiddling with  _ the thing _ in her hands, moving towards Sabine.

 

“Really? For how long?” Sabine was backing up searching her roommate's face for a lie. Not that she hadn’t considered it. But buying sex toys meant premeditated sex. Which meant thinking about J other than in the moment, in a way that wasn’t as a best friend. It didn’t fit in with her compartmentalization.

 

“You need to relax. Stop thinking about it so hard.”

 

Sabine stared blankly.

 

“Sorry, no pun intended. Do you remember the first time we... Ya’know?” She wigged her eyebrows.

 

Jacinda pulled the string on her jogging pants revealing that she was already  wearing the straps that went with the dildo she was now fastening.

 

“Yeah ...it was in my bed?” Sabine couldn’t take her eyes off the thing now protruding from Jacinda's smooth shaven pelvis. It was blue and sparkly.

 

“You know i thought you were gonna throw me out that night. You were really angry.” She was so close now she could run her hands all over Sabine. Pulling on the tank top and and lightly stroking down her arms.

 

“You were being an ass.” Sabine said.She could feel the cold silicone against her bare legs. She regretted the shorts now.

 

“Probably. I don't even remember what we were fighting about.” She said pushing up the tank top enough to expose Sabine’s stomach.

 

“Me either.” Was the breathy response. The way Jacinda was touching her. She wasn’t messing around. She was serious about this. Sabine needed to make up her mind quickly if this was what she wanted.

 

“J this is...I-” Jacinda could see that Sabine was still too much in her head about this. So she did her best to distract her. She began to rub Sabine’s nipples through the ribbed fabric of her tank top, with one hand while playing with the buttons of her shorts with the other.

 

“You know I never noticed how good you look in shorts. I mean i notice your ass all the time, you really have legs for days, but these shorts…” She couldn’t help but push them down a little to feel her.

 

“Jacinda...The bed..” Sabine nearly begged eyes screwed shut.

 

“If i remember correctly last week you wouldn't let me anywhere near the bed. Up against the dresser…” she tsked.

 

“Are you okay with this?” Jacinda took the shaft into her hand and rubbed it over Sabine’s shorts a little.

 

“I am.”

 

“Good. Maybe I should spread you out on the table...or lift you onto the countertop?” Sabine shivered and developed instant goosebumps at the suggestion. Jacinda let go of the dildo to get back into Sabine’s shorts.

 

“Fuck!” Only a single finger was now inside her. She was so wet it went in without resistance.

 

“See now you’re catching on to the point.”

 

“Hop on the counter.” Jacinda said into the nape of Sabine’s neck.

 

“J, I cook there.” Sabine protested, pulling her roommate in closer so they had a better angle. Jacinda stopped her for a moment.

 

“The table?” This time there was no objection.

Sabine wiggled out of her shorts and climbed on top of the table, hissing as her ass hit the cold wood. Jacinda followed suit, grabbing a chair to scoot close to the table like a doctor at an examination.

 

“I thought you had a grand plan?” Sabine said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

 

Jacinda didn’t answer, she positioned herself between her legs and pulled the thong aside.Sabine bit her lip and repositioned slightly moving her hips closer to the edge of the table. J justed ran her fingers lightly over her mons, ramping up the anticipation. She gave the inside of Sabine’s thighs little kisses, moving in further.

 

When she finally reached her goal she took her time. Savoring the taste of Sabine. The way she smelled and the textures. She loved being this close to her, seeing her big brown eyes flutter closed at the first lick and the way she gripped the table for support. She paid abbid attention to Sabine’s clit. Circling around it with her tongue, only then to rub over it softly with her thumb while she probed Sabine’s entrance.

 

The sounds she received in returned served as encouragement of the highest form. She was bombarded with moans and fervent pleas; imploring her to continue. And just when Sabines reached the point where it turned throaty and she was near panting Jacinda stopped.

 

“What-”

 

“I think that’s good... Do you wanna try the strap-on?” Jacinda interrupted her confused question catching her breath. She looked like Jacinda had woken her from a delirious dream. It took her a second to even understand what J was saying.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Come sit.” She decided to keep her sentences short since Sabine still looked like her mind was clouded. Jacinda grabbed the bottle of lube from the counter while Sabine pulled down her underwear.

 

She moved slowly off the table but by the time she was back on her feet and taking off her she seemed back to normal.

 

She swung her leg over Jacinda and lowered herself onto her lap. 

 

“Ease onto it okay?”

 

“Okay.” Sabine said. While she loved to rile J up when they were having sex, she was relatively quiet when receiving pleasure.

 

She was making a face as if trying to remember a recipe she once knew but was alluding her at the moment. Jacinda just wanted to kiss her. There was little to no way to get this woman to stop overthinking things. Even when it came to this.

 

“Go slow.” She said after Sabine let out a sharp breath when the tip slipped inside her.

 

“How am I the one on top and you’re still giving instructions??” But the smile was wiped from her face instantly as the feeling of being entered by something so unusually big overtook her. It felt good but unfamiliar.

 

“Would  _ you _ like to give some instructions?” J said putting her hands on Sabines hips gently, as she moved down farther.

 

“Yeah. Shhh.” Her back straightened out and she started rocking forward in the slightest bit, when she was fully seated.

 

“Make me!” Jacinda laughed.

 

The challenge caused an almost spine-chilling look to enter Sabine’s eyes. She bit Jacinda’s lip, which quickly turned into a demanding kiss. Jacinda yielded to her, feeling her hips move at a steady pace now and hearing the vocal sounds of approval rebate through them both. She almost felt guilty since Sabine was doing all the work.

 

Sabine was already so keyed up from the table acrobatics, it didn’t take more than a few well-placed strokes for Jacinda and their new toy for her to come. She was clutching at Jacinda’s neck and back, trying to get her impossibly closer, craving her warmth, their kisses turning frenzied and her voice almost a whimper. 

 

Jacinda was close behind, the end of the dildo pressing into her clit continuously.

 

“So if this is going to be a regular thing we should probably by some condoms, in addition to the lub your aunt suggested.”

 

“Oh, God J, have you no shame?”

 

“Says the woman who just came all over my lap.” They both laughed.

 

‘A regular thing’ Jacinda said. It was probably time for Sabine to admit to herself that it was just that. Which was a good thing. But the implications were...complicated, to say the least. Condoms for them and bleach for the table were the least of her worries right now.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Aunt Evangeline's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So NaNo is over and was really productive. This fic, in particular, is going to be 3 more chapters and there are a few more independent one-shots. All of which are in HH.

She had not planned to spend the first day she and Jacinda had off at the same time since they had gotten the truck, with her Aunt. She loved her but really? She was only in town for so long Aunt Evangeline had said.Sabine’s only aunt, she had said. There would be fantastic food, she had said. She had said all the things she knew Sabine couldn’t turn down. And in the end, even Jacinda had agreed to go and stabbed her in the back. 

 

They had shown up at 4 and used the key under the mat, as requested, but the house was empty. 

 

“This is a nice place.” Jacinda said looking around the living room.

 

“My Aunt works hard for her money, but she also likes to spend it on pretty things.”

 

Sabine said venturing into the kitchen.

 

There was silence for a moment until:

 

“Jesus Christ!”

 

Jacinda hurried into the kitchen only to find it full of food. Full there were groceries on every countertop and brand new pots and pans on the kitchen island. 

 

“What’s this?”

 

“She invited me here to cook for her!” Sabine said, clearly enraged holding a small note in her hand.

 

“Umm okay? I’ll help you, we’ll be done soon.”

 

“You can’t- We won’t be done soon! She wants Gumbo! Do you have any idea how long that takes?”

 

Jacinda consulted her watch. She remembered Sabine telling Lucy about her father’s Gumbo.

 

“I’m guessing that’s why she wanted us here at 4? She’s not old enough to eat dinner that early.” She tried a smile.

 

“This is not funny. I haven’t made... It’s- She did this on purpose. On my day off!” Sabine was now walking back and forth in the big kitchen.

 

“Bean, you love cooking. What’s the problem?”

 

“I do but...I wanted to spend time with you today, not-” Jacinda took her hands to try and calm her.

 

“If you say slave over a hot stove I’m going to pinch you. Your Aunt bought all this food and she invited me too. Plus we  _ are _ spending time together. Maybe she want’s you to spend time with me too, in the kitchen?”

 

“Did you just call me a slave? Because-”

 

“No! That’s what you got from that? No, it’s an expression! I would never-”

 

“I know! Calm down I’m just teasing. She says we can keep the pots.” Sabine said finally giving Jacinda one of those toothy smiles she loved so.  

 

Jacinda drew her in close.

 

“Oh, are you now?” She gave her a deep kiss.

 

“You’re Aunts not gonna-”

 

“Oh no. She arrives exactly when the food is done. Always has. We have about 2 and a half hours.” Sabine was still a bit unnerved.

 

“Will you teach me how to make Gumbo?” Jacinda asked scrunching up her nose and reaching for the apron laid over one of the kitchen bar stools.

 

“I will. But for now you're on dish duty, newbie! Learning by watching” She snapped the towel at her.

 

“That’s not how the saying goes.”

 

“That’s how it goes in  _ my _ kitchen.”

 

“I’m glad you got over your apprehension so fast…” She said and started to rinse out the first pot, only to be interrupted by a much more important task the chef had for her.

 

\---------------

 

“You have a day off don’t you?”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“And You still love to cook don’t you?”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“Then I don’t see the issue.”

 

Sabine remained silent. Her Aunt wasn’t wrong and she hadn’t asked about her unexpected present, which Sabine was thankful for. It had been a relatively short phone conversation.

 

Now, Jacinda was leaning on the kitchen island watching Sabine stir the ridiculously big pot on the stove. The process had been complicated and probably elongated by some kissing. Lots of kissing.

 

“You look good doing that.” She said.

 

Sabine turned to look back at Jacinda, a doubtlessly sarcastic response locked and loaded. Bean had been pretending to be grumpy during this whole process, even though she had been enjoying herself. There was a knock on the door prevented her.

 

Jacinda looked unsure for a moment. This wasn't her house Aunt E had said nothing about expecting guests.

 

“Go on, I can’t leave the gumbo.” Sabine said turning back to her pot.

 

She walked down the hall, crossed the living room and had hardly opened the door, when her middle was attached by a small, but strong force.

 

“Mom!!” Jacinda could only look perplexed, at Roni who was standing by the proch swing.

 

“What are you doing here, baby?” She asked hugging her daughter close.

 

“I invited them.” Aunt Evangeline said stepping up the steps of the house, wearing a grey suit and a fedora.

 

“I hope we're not interrupting?” Roni said with an unsure look on her face. Jacinda had never seen her like this. Usually, she was miss self-confidence.

 

“Oh, nonsense!” Aunt E locked arms with her and they all ventured into the kitchen.

 

They presented themselves in the kitchen and it took Sabine a moment to look up from her Gumbo. She seemed very engrossed in the process.

“My father would always say good food brings people together.” Sabine laughed. She couldn’t even pretend to be angry any longer with Lucy’s beaming smile staring her in the face.

 

“Which is what we're doing here today.” Aunt Evangeline said.

 

\----------------

 

“Auntie E, was all this secrecy really necessary?”

 

Lucy was setting the dining room table and Roni was picking a wine from the basement wine cellar. She had volunteered.

 

“Absolutely necessary. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had some Gumbo only half as good as this? Not to mention I had to make sure you haven’t lost your touch.” She winked at Lucy who’s smile grew even bigger.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Well for one, your father would have a cow if he knew you were squandering your talents, and also, I’ve come to offer you a job.”

 

“I- Aunt Evangeline I know Momma worries, but, me and J really are doing okay. And accounting is real-”

 

“Not working for me, baby! Did you not just hear me say you shouldn't waste your talent?”

 

“Then for who?”

 

“For whom!” She said sitting down at the head of the table.

 

“For whom...” Sabine said loading on in four plates at a time.

 

“Working for yourself.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Jacina followed her into the dining room.

 

“I want you to open a restaurant, Sabine.” Sabine had to sit down. The rest of the group joined and Lucy was the only one who took her spoon to hand.

 

“I want that too but-but-”

 

“Don’t you say but to me,” she said smirking. “I’ve been taking meetings and talking to investment bankers all week. I even looked at that little dump I know you've had your eye on. It’s going to need a lot of work, obviously, but it is close to the apartment and big enough too. I've spoken to contractors and licensing agents although I assume you’d want to do that yourself also because it will be yours and-”

 

“Aunt E? Just wait. Please wait. You need to speak slower because I feel like I’m missing something. You want to buy a restaurant? For me?”

 

“Lord no!”

 

“Oh, okay good…”

 

“I want to invest into a restaurant you’ll be buying.” Sabine nearly choked on the spoonful she had just taken.

 

“This is very good, Sabine.” Roni said sheepishly from the other end of the table.

 

“Aunty E, we just bought a food truck and I don’t have nearly enough money for-”

 

“Sabine, you've been working 2 jobs for as long as I can remember, You’ve earned this. And I am not giving this to you. It is a business decision. I trust your skill. You’ll have paid me back double within the shortest time.”

 

“I thought you don’t lend to family?” 

 

Lucy giggled.

 

“You and I have earned every penny we have through hard work, and I will lend to whoever I see fit!” 

 

“And the food truck?”

 

“I have an Idea for that. This is a process Sabine May, You’ll need the income. Not to mention that Ms. Roni said this Belfrey lady was trying to gentrify your neighborhood.”

 

Suddenly hearing her name, Roni’s head shot up.

 

“When did you and Roni-” Sabine tried to ask.

 

“ **The point being** ," she raised her voice a little over Sabine "that one more black-owned business is just what this place needs. Fight the power.” She gave Roni a wink.

 

“She’s right.” Jacinda had a grin on her face so wide, you’d think  _ she _ had been gifted with a restaurant.

 

“Did you know about this?” 

 

“No, but I think it’s a great idea.” Lucy sat next to her mother nodding her head enthusiastic.

 

“You as an investor?” Sabien asked her Aunt.

 

“Are you suggesting I don’t know what I’m doing?”

 

“No, Ma’am!”

 

“Because it won’t matter. Not just an investor. A silent investor, baby. I’ll just be around for a little while until everything is just the way you like it, to help out and such, and then I’ll back on my way.” She effectively ended the discussion for the rest of the meal.

 

Sabine was shocked. Lucy was delighted and Jacinda was happy. They ate in silence Sabine being the last to finish. 

 

“But what about Louis, and the girls?” Aunt Evangeline still had 3 children in school back home.

 

“You’re mother is doing for me what I used to do for her. Louis will stay with her. And the little ones? When summer vacation starts they’ll be here.” She took the napkin from her lap and laid it on the table.

 

“Now, I want you to take your girls home and have a nice evening and I’ll be doing the same. Ms. Roni care for a nightcap?”

 

“Why not?”

 

They were told to leave the mess, Aunt E would take care of it. They were told to ‘get that precious girl some ice cream’ and they were told to think it over and sleep on it. And people usually did what Aunty E told them.

 

“Bye Auntie E.” All three say in chorus leaving the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever is reading this! A rarepair if ever there was one.

**Author's Note:**

> Because if Cinderella 2 is latina, Maleficent 2 is black. Them's the rules.


End file.
